


Когда опущен занавес

by sverhanutaya



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Tribute, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Дань памяти всем павшим.





	Когда опущен занавес

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After The Closing Curtain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549278) by [Write_Or_Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_Or_Wrong/pseuds/Write_Or_Wrong). 



**Она умерла в одиночестве.  
**  
Никто не знал. Никто не догадывался. Она сказала все свои "прощай" и все свои "прощай" сказали ей. Её последние минуты прошли без свидетелей и без света. Она умерла в одиночестве, но без сожалений и только после того, как достигла всех своих целей. Она сразилась в своей последней битве: на сей раз — со смертью. Однако теперь она приняла поражение и встретила свой конец с распростёртыми объятиями.  
  
 _Леоне умерла с улыбкой на лице._  
  


***

  
 **Она умерла как воздаяние.  
**  
Око за око. Жизнь за жизнь, но для неё всё закончилось смертью. Её последние мысли были счастливыми и всё же пронизанными жизненными сожалениями и болью. Но своё последнее сожаление она реализовала, сделав его своим предсмертным желанием, и оставила собственный след на этой земле. Она отринула сожаления в ещё живом мире, но обнажила собственные чувства в последнем проявлении мужества в свете смерти.  
  
 _Майн умерла на руках своей любви._  
  


***

  
 **Он умер как жертвоприношение.**  
  
Он уже давно к этому готовился. И тем не менее, встретившись лицом к лицу с опускающимся занавесом, не струсил. Он стоял горой за своих товарищей, за любовь. Он умер с извинением в сердце — за причиненную боль, за оставленный позади себя кровавый след и за собственные горькие сожаления. Но в конечном счёте он погиб, чтобы помочь тем, кто ещё жил и дышал, тем, кто не переступил финишную черту вместе с ним.  
  
 _Лаббок умер, прихватив с собой врага.  
_

***

  
 **Она умерла со страхом в глазах.  
**  
На ней всегда была маска. Лживый фасад — вот что было её обороной и защитой, позволяя проснуться на следующий день, который её товарищам зачастую уже не суждено было встретить. Каждый божий день был ей напоминанием о внутренней измене, и один и тот же вопрос не давал покоя: почему выжила только она и продолжает нести бремя жизни? Но она отказывалась отступить, ведь если бы дрогнула её маска, ей больше не за чем было спрятаться.  
  
 _Челси умерла без лжи._  
  


***

  
 **Она умерла на могиле сожалений.**  
  
Она так и не нашла себе места в этом жестоком мире, вяло петляя по лабиринту жизни, где ей нечего было терять и всего предстояло достичь. Никто ей не интересовался, считая бесполезной и жалкой — до того дня, как она открыла в себе убийцу. И она полировала умение убивать за неимением другого, страстно мечтая о том дне, когда кто-нибудь выявит её истинный потенциал.  
  
 _Шелли умерла во имя помощи тем, кого любила._  
  


***

  
 **Он умер от руки своего учителя.**  
  
Он всегда твёрдо придерживался своих убеждений, к чему бы это его ни приводило и с какой бы стеной ни приходилось сталкиваться. Он сражался за правду и справедливость, даже когда враги стучались в дверь. Даже когда перевес был не в его пользу. Даже если из-за этого рушились узы дружбы и товарищества. Он воевал против продажности и притеснения и защищал тех, кто не мог защититься самостоятельно. Но увы, один в поле не воин.  
  
 _Булат умер, переложив свою миссию на другого._  
  


***

  
 **Он умер, нарушив клятву.  
**  
Он жил с улыбками на лице и смехом в ушах, скрывая убийцу внутри. Но постепенно чудовище прорывалось наружу — такова цена за изменение этого заброшенного мира, и потому, когда судьба призвала героя явить себя, он встретил её, как дорогую гостью. Потому что кто-то должен был исправить этот мир, пусть даже пришлось обагрить руки кровью.  
  
 _Тацуми умер как спаситель._


End file.
